


【KHR/69100】灰色空间

by ETE_77



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29303472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETE_77/pseuds/ETE_77
Summary: 华语伤感老歌演绎宿敌组x
Relationships: Byakuran/Rokudou Mukuro





	【KHR/69100】灰色空间




End file.
